1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor armature used in motors such as a brushless motor, to a manufacturing method thereof and to a motor having the same.
2. Background Discussion
Heretofore, as an armature used for a brushless motor and the like, there have been known one fabricated by winding a coil around an iron core made by laminating a plurality of punched steel plates or one fabricated by winding a coil around an iron core made by laminating a plurality of punched steel plates which are divided into a plurality of pieces and by cylindrically connecting each core around which the coil is wound.
However, the armature fabricated by winding the coil around the iron core made by laminating a plurality of punched steel plates has problems in that its overall structure is complicated in general and it is difficult to wind the coil around the core.
Meanwhile, the armature fabricated by winding the coil around the iron core made by laminating a plurality of punched steel plates which are divided into a plurality of pieces and by cylindrically connecting each core around which the coil is wound has a problem in that although it is easy to wind the coil around the core, the assembly work thereof for connecting cylindrically each core piece around which the coil is wound is difficult.